campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Available Characters
Available Characters for Create a character. Hunter of Artemis Females only! You will not be part of any cohort but be part of the Hunters of Artemis (not Diana) and will have a lieutenant under Artemis chosen, as well as third in command etc. You receive immorality, but can fall in battle. This requires the oath on swearing off boys and to stay Virgin forever. Your shooting is always on target and you have geo hunters knives (deadly accuracy). The blessing of Artemis will protect you once in your lifetime. Serve well, and you may be bumped up to a different position on the wiki, like Chat Mod or Roll Back. Thus goes for other characters as well. Amazons Again, females are only allowed. You are not part of Camp Jupiter but come to visit often under orders of your Queen. (Role for the taking!) You are lethal and sly, quick and smart. You will not be easily beaten. You believe men should know their place- with an iron padlock if their necks and orange jumpsuits- but you still permit men unlike the Hunters if Artemis. You can be a nymph, mortal, demigod or anything before you join. You are NOT immortal but you are a tough opponent. Offspring of Jupiter Being a son/daughter of Jupiter can be an advantage or a disadvantage. Everybody would automatically look up to you, expecting you to lead and do things the noble way. You will gain awesome powers from the sky such as: 1) Wind 2) Storms 3) Lightning... etc. It has to be within reason and remember, if you choose to be a child of Jupiter, your powers will drain you quicker than others so use them sparingly. Children of Jupiter, also tend to be very good with swords. Neptune's Children The children of Neptune seem to be wild, reckless, feared and dangerous, that doesn't necessarily mean they are evil, but the Romans feared the sea and were not exactly welcoming to children of Neptune. Bad things happened when your around them. But, if you can earn the Romans respect, you may be able to seem powerful and in control like a child of Jupiter. You would learn how to: 1) Control water 2) Talk to sea animals 3) Breathe Underwater ...etc. There are not many children of Neptune at Camp Jupiter, maybe 2-3 in the entire legion. These roles are given out sparingly because of their great power. Keep in mind, that the more power you have the faster you drain. Offspring of Pluto Pluto is the god of riches and all precious metals underground. His children, are not exactly feared but taken cautiousness too. Pluto would not have too many children either but he has quite a bit more than Neptune. His children are usually quite cheerful until they are pushed into nightmares. They have incredible power, depending on what you represent: RICHES: You control precious metals, can bend them and use them, find metal and control underground areas like finding tunnels underground and changing them. DEATH: you can shadow travel anywhere in a matter of time. (Warning: Very tiring to do so.) you are more feared then Riches as you an summon the dead (skeletons or ghosts) to come to your aid. These children tend to get along with children of Neptune. Children of Juno Juno does not have affairs with mortals, so she would never bear a demigod child, as she represents marriage and family. She does have 'champions' that she favors but nothing more. UNPLAYABLE ROLE Offspring of Mars As a child of Mars you are easily respected and honored. You are hungry for battle, but also good at planning strategies. Your fighting is hard to beat and your pain tolerance is high. Long distance fighting is not normally your forte, but you will try, if you have too. Up close one on one is mostly what you prefer. You have a natural aurae of power and are in control. You work well with children of Bellona and Jupiter. One of your weaknesses may be stubborn pride and arrogance. Offspring of Bellona Bellona's children tend to be the most influential demigods at Camp Jupiter. They are children of the war goddess and are best in command. They are quick thinkers, put others needs before themselves and care about making their camp stronger. They are hard and very skilled fighters, looked up to and are often the leader of cohorts. (Roles for cohorts still open!) Their weakness may be not sharing their feelings with anyone, so it makes it harder to understand a demigod child of Bellona. Children of Venus The demigods of Venus tend to be dramatic, loving and beautiful/handsome. That does not mean all of them, but the children of Venus are not always as serious as the other campers. They loathe the Hunters of Artemis and the Amazons. They can fight fairly well and their are some charm speaking children of Venus in the legion, although it is very rare. These children are a bit self obsessed with themselves and love gossip, although not as much as Greek children if Aphrodite. They fight best with words. Vulcan's Kids The offspring of Vulcan tend to be more silent than most campers. They stick to their work and diligently create and build enormous structures or automatons l, anything really. They are usually very calloused and rough but jk have a soft spot. Pain is hard for them to feel, as their skin is very tough. There is no one known to be a fire user in the legion. They craft well and are usually very kind, if you can even talk to them. Child of Minerva There are no children of Minerva in Rome as she is virgin like Diana. UNPLAYABLE ROLE Children of Lupa As a child of Lupa you are brave smart and loyal. You never keep secrets and you are one of the fiercest warriors. You don't show sympathy: for you it is 'conquer or die'. You are one of the most values players in the War Games. There are few children of Lupa, as their immense power is rare. Your weakness may be pity, as you never show mercy. More to be added More roles being added Undetermined Not many people want the role of being an undetermined demigod but it can have it's advantages. For example, you don't have to worry about pleasing your godly parent or impressing your peers with your power. Undetermined is a fun role to play! Choosing a cohort Just pick a cohort up until 5. Ex. I want cohort 2 so you would type first two of these: { and then type Cohort2 inside or whichever number you want up to five and end with two of these }. It would look like this: Category:Community Category:Roleplay